Keeping You Safe
by heartbreakhoran
Summary: What if Jack had gotten Rose onto a 2nd lifeboat? Would that have given Jack a shot at survival? And what about young Cora Cartmell? What happens when her father feels he can no longer keep her safe from the disaster that was Titanic? Will she live?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye For Now

Rose's POV

"Jack I can't get into another boat! I refuse to leave you again! I just can't lose you!" I cry out to him as an officer tries to calmly get me into a lifeboat waiting to depart. "Rose listen to me alright? They're's still a couple of boats, and a few of them are letting men on. I can't guarantee you I'll get a spot, but i'm a survivor, remember? I'll find you once we're one the rescue ship, I promise." Jack ensures me before the officer takes it as his cue to usher me into the boat. 

Tears begin to fall freely down my face, the cool april air making them freeze on my skin. "I love you Jack." I croak out, barley able to speak. They begin letting the boat down into the atlantic and i hear Jack call down to me. "I love you so much Rose! Just remember, it's goodbye for now." 

I watch as Jack's figure grows smaller as i get farther away from him. I can't believe I left him during all this. What happened to you jump, I jump? _I have to stop thinking like this!_ I tell myself, after all, Jack WANTED me to get in the boat! He just wants me safe! He probably has a better chance getting off alive without me in tow anyways. 

Jack's POV 

Rose is gone. She's in that lifeboat and now I may never even see her again! _Get a hold of yourself Dawson! You promised her you'd stay alive! _Taking a deep breath, I rush to the other side of the ship hoping that the lifeboat taking men hadn't departed yet. I caught a quick glance, seeing the men's lifeboat almost filled, yet the officers are still calling out for more people to come aboard. I keep sprinting, until I hear a child's cries. _Help the kid, Jack. _

I look over to see a small girl curled up in a corner, sobbing, probably scared to death. I can't just leave her here, so I walk a few steps through the panicked crowd, 'til I reach the small girl. "Hey, where's your parents?" I ask her calmly, trying not to scare her too much, though she's probably already scared out of her mind, considering she's all alone on a sinking ship.

She looks up at me, and wipes her tear stained cheeks. I immediatly recognize her. _Cora_. "Cora! Where's your father?" I ask, picking her up into my arms. "Oh Uncle Jack!" She cries out, throwing her arms around my neck, "He said goodbye to me, and then he jump over the railing" She exclaims before beginning to cry again. I can't believe Mr Cartmell could have done such a thing. He committed suicide, leaving his 5 year old daughter alone to die on a sinking ship?

"Come on, let's get you on a boat." I tell her, hoping there's atleast one willing to take us both. "Oh thank you Uncle Jack!" She says, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck. Once I reach the other side of the ship, to my luck, the men's lifeboat was still there, and just getting ready to leave. "Please Sir, wait! I have a child!" The officer turns suddenly to face me. "Just pass over the child, and we'll place her on someone's lap." He instructs me, obviously telling me that he won't let me on the boat.

"Please let me on with her! She just lost her father, and i'm all she has!" I need to stay with Cora. If I let her go with someone else, they'll probably just abandon her on the rescue ship, and I can't let her go to an orphanage. "I want my Uncle Jack to stay with me!" She cries, not wanting to be alone again. A look of sympathy began to grow in the officer's eyes, and he sighed. "Get in the boat." He says, trying to sound stern, but I can see a few tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh thank you so much, sir!" I thank him before stepping onto the lifeboat and taking a seat with Cora placed on my lap. "Uncle Jack? What will happen to me? I don't have a daddy anymore to take care of me?" She asked me, looking up into my eyes, letting a few tears slip out of her own. Being 5, she probably didn't understand why her daddy jumped over the railing, she probably didn't know he was dead, she just knew he was gone.

'I'll be your daddy, Cora. I promise i'll take care of you." I whisper to her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. I made it out of the sinking 'Ship Of Dreams' alive, I saved Cora, and most importantly, I kept my promise to Rose.

**A/N: Okay, yes I know, i'm writing two fanfics at the same time, but I think I can manage! I don't care if I don't get many reads on this one, but Titanic is my all time favourite movie, and I've wanted to write a Jack/Rose/Cora fanfic for a really long time now, and I finally decided to write one! YAY JAIME! I'll probably update 3 Months soon, I'm in the middle of writing the new chapter for it so keep an eye out!~Jaime**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

(Taking place once they're rescued by the Carpathia)

I'm assisted by 2 kind crewman from the rescue ship, _The Carpathia_, seeing as I'm struggling to climb up the rope ladder. Once I'm aboard the ship, another crewman places a fleecy blanket around my shoulders, and offers me a warm cup of tea. I graciously take the tea, thanking him for his generousity. As I turn a corner, furthering myself onto the deck of this unfamiliar boat, I notice a swarm of people, all 0passengers on The Carpathia, all wanting the first glimpse of the Titanic surviours.

I push my way through the crowd, trying to find my way down to steerage, knowing that if Jack were to be anywhere, it'd be here. I fight my way through the crowd, taking notice of the many crying figures, most of them women and children. I figure, if any men would have survived, the majority would be first class, which makes my heart ache. _Jack, please, please be alive. _

Seeing mothers embracing their children, crying together, over the loss of there fathers, it really breaks my heart. There's even some girls my age, crying to themselves, with no one to comfort them. _They probably lost their true love, just as I probably did._ Oh Rose, quit thinking like that! Just because you don't see him at the moment, doesn't mean he isn't alive! He could be elsewere on the ship!

I roam around a bit longer, occasionally stopping to ask the more stable survivours, and even passengers on the Carpathia, if they had seen a man that matches the description I gave to them of Jack, only to be given the same answer everything. One big, fat **No**.

Finally, I come across a crew member walking around the 3rd class deck, with a clip board in hand. I run over to him as fast as I can, hoping he can help me. "Sir! Sir! Excuse me!" I yell running across the deck, hoping to catch his attention. Luckily, I did, and he looks up from his clipboard as I halt in front of him.

"Yes ma'am, how many I help you?" He asks, flashing me a kind smile. "I really need your help! Do you happen to have a list of the Titanic survivours yet?" I ask him in a hurry. He looks at me sympathetically, before sighing, "I happen to have one right here, but the captain gave me orders. He said no one is to see the list until all the names have been taken down." He says, looking at me sadly.

"Oh it's quite alright, I understand. Say when do you think the list will be posted?" I ask him, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. _You can't cry Rose, he may not even be dead, you can't cry yet._ "I believe it may be up around mid afternoon tomorrow, considering we've already gotten down all of first class, and half of second." He informs me, and I nod, thanking him for his help, and just as I turn around to walk away, he stops me.

"I forgot to ask, may I take down your name, love?" He asks, pulling the pen from behind his ear, and flipping to a new page on his clipboard. "Oh yes, for sure." I say, coming back closer to him. I can't give him the name 'Rose Dewitt Bukator' no, that'd be stupid. Cal or mother might find me, and thats the last thing I want at this point. "It's Dawson, Rose Dawson." I tell him, and he writes it down before thanking me and taking off to go get the names of more passengers.

Night begins to fall, and the cold april air begins to come into full swing, though its nothing compared to the frigid tempuratures of the Atlantic Ocean. I wrap the blanket around my sholuders toghtly, and find a spare bench to lie on as I prepare myself for a nice sleep, hoping to wake up tomorrow to find Jack.

_Oh Jack, please be safe. _

**A/N: Okay so yay the second chapter! I'm sorry if i'm making the Carpathia scenes drag on, but there will probably be 2-3 more chapters set on the ship before they dock in NYC. I'm trying not to make it boring by just writing out the same exact thing that happened with the film, so bear with me here! Oh and one last big thank you to my first reviewer Lady Rin!~Jaime**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to awake me from my dreamless sleep.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to awake you, but i'd like to inform you that lunch is being served." I open my eyes to see a crew man standing overtop of me, shaking my shoulder. I look around for a moment, as I realize i'm lying on a cold wooden bench, and I sit up, my back aching slightly thanks to my poor sleeping conditions.

"Oh thank you sir, I should be heading off to lunch then. May I ask, where can I find the dining hall?" I ask him, still trying to keep myself awake.

"Just keep walking straight till you see the first door to your left, have a nice day ma'am." He says, before tipping his hat down and bidding me a goodbye. I drag myself up from the bench and I make my way across the deck, following the crew man's directions to reach the steerage dining room.

Once I get there, I walk into the over crowded room, finally finding the long line up for food. Once I reach the front, I'm served a warm bowl of soup and a slice of bread, along with a cup of tea. I walk around the room a bit, only to find that each table's full, so I settle with sitting on the ground against a wall.

When I'm about half way through my meal, I remember chatting to a man yesterday, recalling that he told me that the survivours list would be posted on deck today. I immediatly look around the room, searching for a clock. Once I come across one, I realize the time is a little after 1:30. I grab all my dishes, full of my food, and I walk over to the dirty dishes basket, and place them in there.

While I'm walking out of the room, I stop to ask another passenger if the list had been posted yet.

"Um, excuse me, would you care to help me?" I ask a lady, atleast 20 years older then me, and she turns around to face me.

"Yes dear, what can I help you with?" She asks me smiling. She must be a passenger of the Carpathia, there's no way you'd see a Titanic survivour smiling like that.

"I was wondering if you would know if they had posted the survivour's list yet?" I ask her in a rush. I just have to find Jack. Her eyes immediatly soften, and her smile fades.

"Oh yes, they have, just a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry you had to go through that dear. I can come with you if you'd like." She offers. I'm suddenly filled with fear, constant negative thoughts rushing through my mind. _Will his name even be on the list? What if Cal does find me? What if Jack's dead? Will i have to marry Cal? _Cut it out Rose! Quite jumping to conclusions!

"Oh yes, I'd love that, thank you." I could use support right now, even if I don't know this lady, she seems like someone that's good to have around. We begin to make our way out onto the deck, sharing small talk along the way.

"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name yet?" I ask her politely.

"Oh yes, I'm Catherine Lacey, and you?" She asks in return.

"Oh, I'm Rose De-Um, Rose Dawson." I say, stumbling upon my words, feeling embarrased. Suddenly, I spot a small crowd of people, and I grow hopeful, realizing that Jack's name could potentionally be on that list! By the Time, Catherine and I reach the list, the crowd had died down and only about 5 people remain around it.

I grab Catherine's arm and pull her up to where the paper's posted, but it's a little hard to read, seeing as there's someone in front of me blocking my view.

"Um excuse me, would you mind pushing over a bit?" Catherine asks the stranger, and I notice that she seems just as eager to get a look at the list as well. I look up to meet eyes with the mysterious man in front of us, and I just about faint, as I realese my grip on Catherine's arm.

"JACK!" I shout out, flinging my arms around his neck, beginning to sob into his shirt.

"Oh my god Rose!" He whispers to me. I pull back from him and he kisses me passionatly. For a few moments, its just us, until I pull away, sobbing.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asks me, concern taking over.

"It's just I-I thou-thought that you were de-dead." I cry out as I let myself fall into his arms.

"Shhh, darling. It's okay, I'm here, and I'm safe. Look, I even brought someone with me." His eyes begin to tear up as well, but's soon replaced with a small smile at the mention of this 'someone else' He turns around and picks up a small child. _Why does she look so familiar?_ Suddenly it hits me. _Cora! _

"Cora! oh my gosh!" I gasp and Jack places her down, as I pull her in for a hug.

"Where's your father?" I aks her, and she looks up at me innocently.

"My daddy left. Uncle Jack told me that you'd be my new mommy and that he'd be my daddy." I look over to Jack and he smiles, as do I. He comes in closer, whispering into my ear.

"Her father jumped off the ship. I told her we'd take care of her." He informs me, and I just nod and smile. I can't wait to get off this ship, and finally start my new life with my first real family.

**A/N: Cause nothing says Valentine's day like a Titanic fanfic! Well this is gunna be short cause i'm in the middle of watching Titanic for like the billionth time, and I paused it just to update so yeah, off I go!~Jaime**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Rose! Look, look! It's Lady Liberty!" Cora screeches in excitement, dragging Jack and I along the deck of the Carpathia, over towards the railing. I stare up at the magnificent statue ahead of me, as the ship slowly makes its way by. If I were to be arriving here alongside Cal, I probably could have cared less about this large monument, but now that I'm arriving in New York with Jack and Cora, this statue has a whole new meaning. The beginning of a new life, a life filled with freedom.

"Oh Jack, I can't believe this! I'm really getting off this ship with you!" I whisper to him, in utter disbelif. Yes, I may have told him on Titanic that i'd be getting off with him, but never did I ever think that would really happen. I would have thought Mother or Cal would have gotten to me before we could.

"Once we get off this boat, it's a whole new beginning, for all of us. I know we don't have any money right now, but I _will _provide for the both of you. I'll get a job, we;ll buy a nice house, get Cora into a good school, and everything will be just perfect." Jack rambles on, telling me about his wishes for us. It all just seems so _amazing._ I lean in and kiss him on the lips, and we kiss for a few seconds before we're interrupted by the voice of a young girl.

"Ewwww! You guys thats gross!" Cora exclaims, throwing her tiny hands across her eyes, trying to shield herself from our kiss. Jack and I pull away, falling into fits of laughter over the small child's cuteness.

"Okay Cora, it's all clear." Jack informs her, still trying to control his laughter. She takes her hands away from her eyes, and comes over and clings onto us as if something drastic just happened.

"Never, _ever _do that again!" She squeals, gripping onto each of our legs, as if were going to dissappear.

"It was just a kiss, Cora." I tell her, stilffling a laugh. She lets go of our legs, and I pick her up in my arms, as we walk back over to look at Lady Liberty.

"Now what were you going to show us Cora?" I ask the small child as she begins to ramble on about how gorgeous the statue is, and I can help but smile. _This couldn't get any better._

_(time lapse)_

"_Attention all passengers, please gather into the general room, as we are to be docking shortly. 3rd class will not be let off until 1st and 2nd, so it will be quite a while, so no need to rush." _A steward yells out above all the chatter on the steerage deck. After his message has been delievered, all the passengers of the Carpathia head off to there rooms to gather their belongings, were as all previous passengers of Titanic remain were they are, seeing as they don't have any belongings with them, as they're now all perished at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Jack and I are momentarily sitting on a bench, with Cora's head resting on Jack's lap, and the rest of her tiny body sprawled out along the rest of the bench, oblivious to anything around her considering she's soundly sleeping. I cuddle into Jack's chest, and he wraps his arms aroud me, pullng me into a warm embrace.

I'm suddenly struck with a ton of fear, the anxiety taking over my whole body. My minds being pestered by a whole new series of worries. _What if everything goes wrong? What if Cal finds me? What if we end up sleeping on the streets? What if Jack... leaves me? _

Then in an instant, tears begin to pour from my eyes, and I begin to uncontrollably sob. Jack pulls me away from his chest, and fear begins to wash over his features.

"Darling, whats wrong? What's gotten you upset so suddenly?" Jack asks me, concern seeping from each word that falls from his mouth.

"Ja-Jack, I-I..." I say, stumbling upon my words, and I fall into another fit of tears.

"Rose, please. You're scaring me." Jack whispers, not wanting to catch the atention of the people around us.

"Oh Jack, I'm so terrified." I manage to cry out. He wraps his arms around me tightly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"What's got you so scared all the sudden?" He asks, tears beginning to brim his own eyes, though I have no idea why. Should I tell him? _Of course! You do love him after all, don't you? _I try to control my tears, and i'm able to slow my hitched breaths down, so that I'm able to speak.

"What if things don't turn out right? What if Cal finds us and takes me away? What if we end up on the streets? We don't have any money on us and when this ship docks we'll have no were to go! I can't possibly let Cora sleep out in an alley!" I tell him, suddenly feeling ashamed about my outburst.

"Rose, I promise that if Cal even lays a finger on you, i'll punch him out cold. I definatly won't let you sleep on the streets tonight, it's really dangerous, so I can guarentuee you that i'll find us somewhere to go." He reassures me, suddenly making me feel a little better, though there's still something bugging me. After a few moments of silence, I suddenly speak up again.

"Jack? Will you ever leave me?" I ask him, before breaking down in tears once more. He looks up at me, and a look of hurt and sadness comes across him.

"Rose, do you honeslty think i'd ever leave you?" He asks sincerely.

"Wh-what if yo-you g-get bored o-of m-me?" I stutter out through tears, and he looks down at me and shakes his head in disbelif.

"Now Rose, don't you think for a second that i'd ever get bored of you! You're the most amazing girl i've ever met, and i'm _never _going to be able to let you go." He tells me, wiping my stray tears away,and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Oh Jack, I love you." I spit out, and he looks down at me, a smile speading infecteously across his face.

"I love you too, Rose." He says, before placing s sweet kiss on my lips.

(time lapse)

We've been sitting around the general room for about 2 hours now,and it's just been annouced that it's time for the 3rd class to make they're way off the ship. Jack, Cora and I managed to keep to the back of the crowd, just so that we can make sure we don't loose anyone and with the hope that the journalists and such would have died down by now, seeing as they'd probably only want to talk to the rich.

Once the majority of 3rd class has exited the ship, the three of us finally make it to the deck, were we are to got off. Once on solid ground, I stumble a bit at first, as does Cora, but somehow Jack manages to stay sturdy. It's probably the effect of spending many days at sea. Cora and I giigle as she seeks me for support. I look behind me and notice Jack with a wide smile as he stares at the scene before him, and that smile only grows wider once he notices me looking at him.

_Welcome to New York._

**A/N: YAYYYYY! This is my longest chapter yet! Guysssssss! Guess what movie I saw today? ENDLESS LOVE! IT WAS SO FLACKING GOOD! Like seriously, it's my 2nd favourite movie, behind Titanic of course. Like I cried so much watching that movie, and I strongly suggest that you all go see it! I'm also half way through watching the Great Gatsby atm so lifes good :P Anyways, for whoevers reading this (I know theres about 5 of you) pleaseeeeeeeeee review! It woukld seriously make my day! Love yaaaa! Peace.~Jaime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's POV **

"Jack it's hopeless! We'll never find any place to sleep at this time of night! It's not like we have the money to pay for a hotel!" I'm beginning to give up. As much as i'd hate to keep Cora out on the streets for the night, I doubt we'll find anyone willing to take us in at this hour.

"Jack, are you even listening to me? Can we just sit down for a minute? We've been walking for like an hour and my feet ar-" I begin to complain, before Jack puts one finger up in the air so that I could see, and it seems as if he's trying to stop me from talking. He stops walking for a moment, so I take this chance to catch up to him, though he's only a few feet ahead.

Once I catch up to him, I look over at his face and he looks to be in deep though, so I remain quiet, that is, until he looks over at me not even a few moments later.

"What was all that about?" I ask him, utterly confused over what just happened.

"See that light over there?" Jack asks me, using his one free arm that isn't holding Cora, to point up ahead, to where I see a small shining light.

"Yes, but Jack, it's just a light." I explain to him. _Maybe he's just tired, and thats why he's acting so strange. _

"It may not be just a light Rose, we have to go check it out! I promise you i'll find us some shelter." He says, before placing a light kiss on my forehead and dragging me off with him up ahead to where he saw this 'light.'

It turns out though that it wasn't actually as far as it seemed, only about 5 minutes away from where we were just earlier.

"Rose! Rose, look! Read the sign Rose!" Jack exclaims happily, pointing over to the other side of the road. I squint my eyes, trying my best to read the sign in the dark. After a minute or so, I'm fianlly able to read it. '_Manhattan Family Rooming Home." _

"Jack! We have to go ask if there's a room avalible! The lights are still on, so someone must be awake!' I tell him excitedly,relieved that this is all working out.

"C'mon, lets go!" He smiles tiredly, pulling me to the oppisite side of the road to where the rooming home is. As we walk further up the walkway, I begin having second thoughts as to weather we should knock on the door at the time of night.

"I really don't think we should do this!" I exclaim suddenly, pulling myself out of Jack's grasp. He looks back at me, his eyes coated in confusion.

"Why? Whats the matter Rose?" He asks, completely lost. I let out a sigh, and push a few strands of loose hair from my face before speaking.

"Wouldn't it be rude to knock on the door this late?" I ask him, and he begins to shake his head side to side.

"Of course not! I mean the lights are still on and i'm not keeping you and Cora out on the streets tonight. I need to keep you safe." Jack reassures me, before he turns around to walk up to the door, so I begin speedwalking to catch up to him. Once we're both at the door, Jack softly knocks two or three times, and we just stand there and wait.

A minute or so has gone by, and there was still no answer. I'm beginning to lose hope again, but juust as Jack lifts his knuckles to knock again, the door opening, revealing an older lady, probably n her late 50's

"Now what can I do for you at this hour of the night?" The lady asks Jack, though she doesn't sound annoyed, but rather, she seems kind and caring.

"Oh um, well sorry to bother you ma'am, but we were wondering if you might have a room avalible for the 3 of us?' He asks her politely, and a wide smile suddenly appears onto her face.

"Oh why of course we do! Follow me upstairs and I'll bring you to your room!" She ushers us inside the rooming house and when she see's our tatered clothes her eyes are washed over with sympathy. I just shrugged it off though, I've never really like it when people were sympathetic for me. I think Jack might have notice the lady's change in mood too because he seemed rather uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Eileen." She introduces herself, holding out her hand for both of us to shake. As we're taking off our shoes at the front door, we begin to introduce our selfs as well.

"I'm Rose." I tell her smiling politely. She smiles back, nodding her head, then she turns over to Jack.

"Oh, and I'm Jack, and this little one's Cora." He laughs as he introduces Cora, who has her cheeks smushed up against his shoulder, asleep.

"Well come on then, lets get you guys up to your room, you seem tired." Eileen says, whilst leading us upstairs to our room. Once we're upstairs, she opens the door to the room, and turns over to speak to us.

"It'll cost about $1 a night." She informs us, and Jack runs his fingers through his hair, both from frustration and nervousness.

"Oh um, I'm sorry but we can't afford that, we should be leaving now. I'm truly sorry but we don't have any money right now." Jack explains, scared of what her reaction might be. He probably expects it now, considering he was a penniless boy traveling the world, he's probably gone to a place like this a couple times in the past, but then has been kicked out when he told them he couldn't pay.

Eileen eyes the three of us up and down a couple more times before terror came over her. I guess it all added up to her somehow. The wrinkled, torn up clothes, no money, no belongings.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be survivours of the _'Titanic'_?" She asks, shocked. Tears begin welling up in my eyes, and I take a brief glance over to Jack, and notice that he too, is on the verge of tears. All the memories are still so fresh in our minds, considering the tragidy happened just a few days ago.

_I saw it all from the boats. The ship break in two, people taking there own lives by jumping, and I even saw the ship sink straight down to the bottom of the atlantic. I heard the screams and cries of the women, the men, and a couple of children. Though most of the children had died during the sinking, if not already on a boat. I saw a ton of bodies submerge from the water, but not nearly as many that went down. The majority of them stopped screaming after a few minutes which only meant one thing. they're all dying. I began to scream at the crew members on my lifeboat to head back and get anyone thats alive, but they just ignored me. I couldn't help but wonder for the rest of that time weather or not Jack was one of the ones amongst the dead at the bottom of the atlantic. _

I immediatly throw myself into Jack's chest, and I begin to cry a little. My crying must have givin it all away, because suddenly she begins to repeatedly apologize. It took me about two muntes to stop sobbing before i look back over to the lady and apologize for my behavior.

I guess my crying must have woken Cora up because she lifts her head off Jack's shoulder and looks over at me, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Jack, were are we?" The little girl asks us confused.

"Oh we were just talking to this lady, but we're leaving now." I explain to her as I walk over to the stairs with Jack closely behind.

"Wait!" Eileen says suddenly, rushing over to the staircase.

"You guys can stay here, free of charge, for as long as you'd like, until you can start making money and find a place of your own." She offers us, and I look over at her and shake my head.

"No, we couldn't possibly intrude like that, really, it's too much." I tell her, trying to politely decline her generous offer.

"I insist, you wouldn't be intruding at all, plus its been so long since i've had such a pleasent bunch of people around this place." She tells me, trying to convince us into staying.

"I guess we could stay, but we won't get in the way too much." Jack tells her, looking relieved that we won't be out in the streets tonight as I had originally feared.

"Alright, have a goodnight you three, i'll see you in a morning." She smiles before disappearing back downstairs. Jack, Cora and I then head back over to the bedroom, and when we open the door, we're greeted by a room that consisted of one clothing cabinet and two beds, one a bit bigger then the other though. Once we're all in the room, I shut the door behind us.

Jack walks over to the smaller bed, and places Cora down under the covers.

"Goodnight Cora." Jack tells the small girl, placing a kiss on her forehead, and then she sits up on the bed, and in response she places a big kiss on his cheek, before pulling away laughing. Seeing this and how cute it all is, I can't help but to smile too. _How did I get so lucky? _

I crawl under the covers of the other bed, waiting for Jack to come over and do the same, that is, until I see him lie down on the ground, and then he mumbles a 'goodnight, love you Rose.' before closing his eyes.

"Jack, what in god's name are you doing on the floor." I ask him, utterly confused as to what he's doing.

"I'm going to sleep." He says, sitting up so that he can look at me.

"Well, aren;t you going to sleep in the bed?" I moition over to the empty spot on the other side of the bed, clearl big enough for another person.

"Well, I didn't know if you'd want me too, I mean we aren't married yet and-" He begins, but then I cut him off.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I love you after all." I tell him, and a smile breaks out onto his face, so he walks over to the bed and plops down beside me. He then proceeds to kiss me softly, before whispering me a good night, as he wraps his arms around my torso and falls asleep, and soon enough I do too.

**A/N: SORRYYYY FOR ALL THE DIALOUGE AND THE BORINGNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Ugh i guess this is more of like a filer, cause not much happen :P ohh and if any of you have instagram, follow my Leo account heartbreakdicaprio IM SO SAD HE DIDNT WIN AN OSCAR AGAIN UGHH! But we all know the academyès stupid and that he doesnt need some award to tell him how great of an actor he is.-Jaime**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aunt Rose, Aunt Rose!" I hear Cora whisper into my ear as she shakes me back and forth on the bed. I begin to stir, and when I open my eyes, I'm greeted by the burning sunlight glistening around the young child's face.

"What is it sweetheart?" I croak, still trying to wake myself up completely. She looks at me and rubs her tummy while frowning, telling me that she's hungry.

"Okay Cora, just give me a minute. I'll see if Uncle Jack's hungry and we'll go downstairs and ask that nice lady for some food." I tell her smiling, and she gives me a light peck on the cheek.

"Yay!" She cheers, a bit loudly, and I hear Jack groan next to me on the bed. I look back over to Cora and I shake my head laughing.

"Looks like you woke someone up!" I whisper in her ear and a look of pride comes over her, as if waking him up on accident was the greatest thing she's ever accomplished. She runs over to the other side of the bed where Jack lays and she hops up onto him, and another groan escapes his lips.

"'Wake up Uncle Jack! I'm starving!" She laughs whilst bouncing up and down ontop of him. I try to contain my laughter, so my face begins to turn into a bright red tomato.

"Bloody hell!" Mutters Jack as he opens his eyes from his sleep. I hit his arm, for what he said, which was just enough to jolt him awake.

He sends me a playful glare, which was just enough to set off all that laughter i've been holding in. He looks up too see what the light weight onto of him is and his facial expression changes into an apologetic one once he realizes who he swore at.

Cora looks over to Jack, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Cora, did I upset you? I'm so sorry!" Jack exclaims, seeming to be upset with himself.

"I'm sorry I got you angry Uncle Jack." She frowns, looking down and the bed, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"No! I wasn't mad at you! I seemed like it, but I was actually happy!" Jack tells the young girl, though I know he's lying. Why in the world would he be happy to have someone wake him up by jumping on him?

"I was just so happy to be waking up to my 2 favourite girls." Jack smiles cheekily, sitting up on the bed and leaning over to give Cora a small kiss on the cheek, and then he turns to me, and his sweet lips met mine.

"Can we pleaseeeee go get food now?" Cora asks us impatiently, looking at us disapprovingly for our little 'moment'.

"Sure sweetheart, c'mon, let's get up and go downstairs." I say as I hop out of the warm bed and my feet make contact with the frigid hardwood floor, causing me to gasp at the touch.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asks worriedly, lifting Cora up off the bed and running over to my side of the bed, kneeling down so that he coup look into my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Jack! I was just surprised that the floor was so cold! Well atleast we got you out of the bed easily." I reassure him, laughing a bit at how much he over reacted.

"Alright, come on, lets go! I'm starting to get hungry as well!" I say, rubbing my tummy in hungry, and I begin walking towards the bedroom door, Jack and Cora following closely behind.

We trail down the staircase, and the familiar voice of Eileen rings through my ears. I could hear her talking to another man and a few women from a distance. The three of us wandered down the hallway and I stopped once we reached the kitchen. I turn back to Jack and give him a nervous glance.

What if these other people judge me? What if they begin to ask questions about Cora? Jack and I both look so young, and it would have made more sense if we had a baby with us, not a five year old girl. They could grow suspicious and begin to ask about our past.

Jack gives me a look of reassurance, mouthing the words 'I love you.' to me, and I mouth it back, suddenly feeling alot more confident knowing that Jack will be there to support me, more then Cal would have ever.

What happened to that blasted man anyways? He probably found someway off that ship. Probabaly bribed an officer or something. _What a cold hearted man. _What if he finds Jack and I and tries to take me away? _No, that couldn't possibly happen, Jack will protect me, I know he would. _

"Rose, are you alright?" Jack asks, breaking me from my thought.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about someting, we ca talk about it later. For now though, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" I exclaim and Cora nods her head in agreement. Jack reluculantly sighs, and leads us into the kitchen, where Eileen and the other guests catch sight of us as we join everyone at the table.

"Ah! Jack and Rose! How are you this morning? Would you guys like some tea and fresh bread?" Eileen kindly welcomes us, and Jack turns over to me.

"Hey Rose, do ya want anything?" He asks me, and I suppose that he's just going to answer Eileen for me. It doesn't bother me that Jack's 'ordering' my food for me, unlike when Cal did. Unlike Cal, Jack's actually asking me what I would like to eat, but Cal would just choose for me. I felt so useless back then, not even being able to pick out what I wanted to eat.

"I'll just have a cup of tea and some bread." I tell him, and he nods, turning back to Eileen who's just patiently waiting for us.

"We're all doing great, and how about you Eileen? You seem to be working yourself pretty hard this early. We'll both just have tea and some bread." Jack tells her, and she walks over to the kitchen counter where she takes a few slices of bread and pours two cups of tea, bringing it back over to us.

"Oh I'm just fine, thank you Jack. I guess you just get used to the early mornings after years of doing the same thing." She tells us, placing our food down in front of us.

"Thank you!" Jack and I both say in unison, as he takes the butter knife to butter his bread, and then he passes it to me so that I can do the same. Eileen flashes us another smile, before turning to Cora.

"And good morning to you Miss Cora, could I get you anything?" She asks Cora, who's eyes light up once she realizes she's been offered food, but then her smile soon drops, and tears begin to cloud her eyes.

"I want the bread, but I don't drink tea." She said sadly, hanging her head down in shame, sniffling back her tears. Jack and I both exchange confused looks, and Eileen and the other guests just look at us, puzzled.

Jack then lifts Cora chin, and turns her to face him.

"What's Wrong Darling?" Jack asks her in a whsper, but just loud enough so that I can hear. She looks into his eyes, sniffling slightly.

"On the ship when I was getting dinner I didn't want the carrot and I only wanted the mashed potatoes, but the man told me that if I didn't it the whole meal I couldn't eat anything at all." She whispers back to him sadly, and I watch as Jack's face softens at her sadness. _He really does make a good father. _

"Cora, we aren't on that ship anymore, and listen to me, alright? That man's wrong. For as long as you're with Aunt Rose and I you won't have to eat something that you don't like, okay?" Jack reassures her, a smile coming upon his face. Cora's eyes light up and all her tears seem to fade away.

"Really Uncle Jack? Oh thank you!" She exclaims happily, and a smile comes upon my face aswell.

"Um Miss, may I please have some bread?" Cora turns to ask Eileen shyly. Eileen smiles at the young girl and passes her a place with two slices of the fresh bread.

"Oh sweetie, please, you can just call me Eileen. Would you like a glass of milk with your bread?" Eileen asks her, and Cora's eyes light up again, and she nods her head quickly. We all laugh a little at her cuteness and Eileen passes Cora over a small glass of milk, and Cora thanks her politely.

We all continue our meals in a silence, a few words being said here and there, but no real conversation taking place. After everyone has finished their meals, I get up from my seats and begin collecting everyone's plates. When I go to grab Jack's plate, he looks up to me and has that look of proudness in his eyes. He's proud that I'm making an effort to learn how to take care of a house, even though I've never done a day of work in my whole life.

I bring the dishes over to the sink, and Eileen stops me before I can start running the water.

"Oh Rose, this really isn't necessary. You shouldn't have to do work around here, you're my guest!" She sighs, but I know that I won't give in, I need to learn to do some house work eventually.

"Eillen, I insist. You're letting us stay at your home free of charge, the least I could do is help you around the house. I really don't mind." I tell her, and I begin to run some luke warm water into the dish bucket.

"Oh all right, but don't work yourself too much." She winks at me, before going to fold up the table cloth that was laid out on the table for our meal. Suddenly, a girl gets up from her seat at the table, she looks to be about my age, if not maybe just a few years older, and walks over to start filling up her own dish bucket, grabbing a few plates from my stack and she begins to clean them.

"I was thinking I could help you out." She tells me, and I can't help but smile at her kindness.

"Well thank you, thats really sweet of you." I say, turning to look to her.

"My name's Rose, and you?" I ask polietely, and she snaps her head in my direction, a smile coming apon her own face.

"I'm Samantha. You know what Rose? I think we're going to become very good friends." She laughs, and I nod my head, still smilng, hoping that she's right, that we do become good friends. _I could really use one of those. _

**_ (Time Lapse)_**

"Oh Eileen, would you mind if I took the paper up to my room for a short while?" I ask her whilst eyeing the newspaper on the dining room table.

"Oh yes dear, go right ahead. I don't even read these things anyways." She tells me, and I grab the paper up off the table.

"Thanks so much." I thank her, before heading out of the kitchen.

"No problem Rose!" She calls out after me, and I make my way up the stairs and into our room where I see Jack putting Cora down for bed. I hope on the bed, and I start to read the paper. I usually don't read newspapers, but I have a habit of reading before bed, and since I don't have any novels, the newspaper will do.

"What are you reading Rosie?" Jack asks, jumping onto the bed and giving me a small peck on the cheeks. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I turn and give him a kiss. It wasn't forceful like Cal's kisses had been, but it's soft and sweet.

"Just the paper." I sigh, and his eyes light up, as if he's thought of something.

"Do they have a survivors list in there? I got so distracted on the Carpathia that I forgot to check for Fabri and Tommy's names!" Jack exclaims, and I suddenly grow really nervous as I look for any sign of the list printed in the paper. _How will he react if their names aren't there? I've never seen Jack cry before. _

Suddenly, I stop once I see a page titled **_'_**_**Titanic Survivours!'**_ . I suck in my breath, and pass the paper nervously. He looks at me, tears already glistening in his eyes, fearing the worst.

After a few minutes, Jack had finally finished reading the list, he looked up at me, tears beginning to stream down his face. _I knew it. _

"Rose they-" He begin to cry out, but I stopped him.

"I know Jack, I know." I sooth him, and I was ready to take him into my arms and let him cry into my chest, when he did something completely unexpected. He riped the paper up and threw it onto the ground, jumping up of the bed.

"This is bullshit!" He cries out, throwing his hands in the air angrily.

"Jack please just calm down." I beg.

"No Rose! I can't! They're dead and it's all my freaking fault!" He screams out even louder.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault! You didn't do anything!" I say, raising my voice and trying to reason with him.

"If I hadn't urged them to go to the other side of the ship, they would both still be alive!" He screams at me, and it's actually quiet terrifing, and a few tears of my own escape my eyes.

"Maybe that's not what killed them Jack! You had no part of their deaths! Stop blaming yourself!" I cry out, and Jack just seems to be getting even more upset.

"You know what? I can't deal with this shit right now!" He yells, walking out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. I go after him, running down the stairs and I find him putting on his jacket.

"Jack! Please don't leave!" I cry out, and he doesn't even look back at me, he just shakes his head.

"I have too!" He says sadly.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask, still in tears.

"I don't know." was all he said before the door slams shut behind him. I'm going to run to the door to go after him, when someoe puts their hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turn around to come face to face with Samantha.

"He'll come back, I promise." She reassures me, but I find it hard to believe her, but right now, it doesn't matter. Jack left, and it's all because I made him upset.

"It's all my fault!" I cry out, falling into her arms, and she rubs my back soothingly.

"Shh Rose, it's alright none of this was your fault." She says, trying to calm me down.

I suddenly feel someone yanking on the back of my old dress and I turn around to see Cora starring up at me, a frightened look in her eyes. _She probabaly heard that whole thing. _Great, now I feel guilty as well, we probabaly scarred her with our fight.

"What's all your fault mommy?"

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Lol so this is my longest chapter yet! Haha, and i'd like to know what y'all think of how I'm developping Cora's character cause I feel like in the movie, they give just as much info and detail on her thats needed for a minor character, so I feel like I can make her really into my own character, like personality wise. Also, for the next little whie some parts of chapters maybe in Samantha's or Jack's POV. AU REVOIRRRRR~Jaime**


End file.
